


Finally Safe and Sound

by Duskythesomething



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythesomething/pseuds/Duskythesomething





	Finally Safe and Sound

I sighed, curling tighter against the corner of the room, attempting to yank my jacket tighter around myself. The classroom wasn't freezing, but it wasn't warm, either, and there was no way I was going back to my room tonight if I could help it. Not if he was just going to scream at me again.

I sighed once more, glancing around the room. In the still darkness it was actually quite peaceful, and if the floor wasn't so hard and cold, I would love to sleep in here all the time. The window was open a bit, letting the warm breeze from outside slip into the room, although it didn't really make it any warmer inside. I would've probably gone and slept outside, spare for the fact that it was raining, and I wasn't in the mood to ruin my clothes when I could just stay in the classroom.

As my eyes stayed glued to the view of raindrops hitting and sliding off of the window, my ears picked up on soft footsteps outside the door. I didn't have the time or energy to be panicked, and figured if it was a teacher or janitor, I'd just explain the situation to them and accept my fate in the mud outside. When the door quietly pushed open, though, there wasn't an adult to be seen.

Instead, Satch of the Normal Boots Club was standing there.  
He seemed to be looking for something, and didn't notice me for a few long moments. I nearly held my breath, watching the rain-mangled moonlight from the window wash over him. When he saw me, he jumped, letting out a soft curse in surprise and shock.

He stepped closer, peering down at me, "[Name], is that you? What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, not wanting to be pitied, "Napping.. until morning." I noticed the suspicious look on his face, "I'm fine, really. Whatcha lookin' for?"

With a shake of his head, Satch came to kneel at my side. He set a hand on my jacketed arm, "A book for Jared, originally. But apparently, you." He grabbed hold of my arm gently, and pulled me to my feet, "You can't stay here all night, you'll freeze."

"Then I'll sleep in the rain." I shook his hand from my arm, narrowing my eyes. Why was he being so nice? We weren't the best of friends, I mostly knew him from hanging out in the library so much to get away from my roommate. But Satch didn't know about the roommate, did he?

Satch shook his head again, "Don't argue with me on this. It's late, and I'm not letting you sleep in a freezing classroom, _or_ the rain. I won't ask why you're out here unless you want to tell, but I'm not going to just let you stay all alone." He offered his hand to me this time, and I stared at it for a moment, before my eyes moved to meet his.  
His expression was sincere. I slipped my hand into his, feeling my face grow warm at the contact.

It might be a good idea to mention that I've had a crush on Satch since the beginning of the school year. How could anyone not? He was sweet, handsome, relaxing to be around.. he was incredible.

Satch led me from the classroom, closing and locking the door behind us. I hadn't realized it was the Normal Boots club room when I'd gone in, I had just been trying to find an empty, unlocked classroom for the night. As we walked down the empty hallways and staircases, our hands stayed clasped together. I wondered briefly if he realized or not, until he gave my hand a gentle squeeze as we stepped out the main doors.

"Ready to get wet? It's coming down a lot harder than when I was last out here." He chuckled, glancing over at me and adjusting his glasses.

I bit the inside of my lip, worried, "Where are we headed?"

Satch chuckled softly and squeezed my hand again, "You'll see. Come on."

We jogged through the rain, hair and clothes soaking pretty quickly. It felt nice, actually, very refreshing after a long day of being around the roommate.  
Unfortunately though, when I looked around at the building Satch had led me to, I realized it was the same building I had been trying to get away from. Bluebell house.

Noticing my dismay, he gently pulled me towards the stairs, and mumbled to me, "I'm not taking you to your dorm, I promise. I don't even really know where your dorm is."  
Confused, I accepted my fate and followed him. After only a couple minutes, we stopped in front of a door, and he knocked gently, "Jared? I've got some unexpected company."

Moments later the door pulled open, and Jared (of the Normal Boots Club, of course) stepped into view, as confused as I was. He stepped back and let us in, and I realized that both Satch and I were very possibly dripping rainwater all over the floor. He quickly grabbed a couple towels from the closet in the room, which I assumed was their shared dorm room, and handed them to us.

"Did you find the book?" Jared's eyes were on me, and he looked unsure about something. I looked down at my feet and dried off my hair silently.

"No, but then again I didn't get to look very hard. We can look before class tomorrow, I promise. [Name] was in.. not the best of situations, so I brought him back here, I hope that's okay." Satch mumbled as he, too, dried off.

I looked back up at Jared, and found him staring at me still. I shifted uncomfortably, before glancing back down, "I'm sorry.. I can leave if you'd like."

Jared's eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly, "No, no! You're perfectly fine! Pardon me for staring, you just reminded me of someone. You're welcome to stay! I'm guessing you're a friend of Satch's?" He smiled softly, blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded, "Yeah, I see him a lot at the library. Thank you so much for letting me stay, I hope I'm not too much of an inconvenience to you guys."

Jared shook his head, eyes glimmering mischievously, "You could never be an inconvenience! In fact--"

Satch interrupted Jared almost immediately, "Hey Jared, could you go grab us a couple more towels? I'm sure showers are going to be needed and I don't know if we have any more in our closet."

Jared laughed, nodding and leaving us alone in the room. I wasn't sure what to say, so I kept my eyes on my damp socks at the ground. After a minute, I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder, and looked over to see Satch smiling at me. As much as I wondered what Jared had been going to say, it didn't matter. Nothing else seemed to matter when Satch was around, he was too comforting to be worried about stupid things like that.

After a second, his smile faded into a concerned look, "Hey [name], are you okay? You're kinda shaking."

"Satch, I.." My words trailed off, and I struggled to figure out exactly what I wanted to say. Instead of words, I stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, preparing to let go almost immediately. Instead of that, though, I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer, and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. My fingers held onto the back of his wet Normal Boots jacket, and I found the courage to mumble to him, "My roommate hates me. He screams at me, breaks my stuff, throws things at me.. I wouldn't be surprised if he hit me one day, or worse." I swallowed and took a deep breath to steady myself, "He's homophobic as hell and I'm..." I let my words trail off again, and closed my eyes tight.

But of course, Satch understood. He held me tighter in his arms, and I snuggled into his (somewhat wet, but still warm and comforting) embrace, burying my face into his shoulder. I heard him exhale deeply, "You're safe here, [name]. I'm not going to let him hurt you here."

That was it, I felt the tears spill from my eyes onto his jacket. Not that it wasn't already wet, but it was slightly embarrassing nonetheless.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, until the sound of Jared's footsteps interrupted. We pulled apart, and I blushed deeply, only to notice that Satch was blushing as well. Jared came into the room with more towels, throwing them at us, though not roughly. He looked between us and grinned evilly, "Towels, like you asked. They took longer to find than I'd expected, I hope you two weren't lonely without me."

Satch sighed, raising a brow at Jared, before turning to me again, "Here, you go shower first. I've gotta talk to Jared about some stuff. Is it okay if I explain to him about.."

I nodded before he could finish, and he smiled, making me feel all sorts of weird and warm and fluttery inside. I smiled shyly in return, and noticed his gaze move from my eyes to my lips for a second. Without taking the time to think too much about it, I moved past Jared, out the door, and down to the showers.

The shower was warm, and it gave me time to think. I liked Satch, I liked him a lot. He put my mind at ease, but also made me incredibly nervous and excited. When I was around him, I wanted to curl up and take a nap, or explode. Or both at once.

Once out of the shower, I realized that I had no desires to put back on my dirty, wet clothes, but had nothing else. They'd been hanging in the bathroom while I showered, so they were a slight bit dryer than before, and I begrudgingly put them back on, feeling uncomfortable everywhere they touched my skin.

I made my way back to Satch's room, thankful I'd stopped to check exactly what number it was before I left, and knocked lightly on the door. In seconds it pulled open, and Satch welcomed me inside. I noticed him frown slightly at my clothes, and saw Jared sitting at a desk in the room, something on the laptop screen behind him. It looked like Nokemon.

"You can't stay in those clothes, [name]. Let me grab you some stuff." Satch hummed softly, going over to a dresser and looking through it, raising a hand to quiet my protests. He chuckled, "I promise, it's okay. You'll get sick if you stay in those. Please, take these." He handed me a small stack of clothes.

Jared stood from the desk and stretched, "I've gotta go talk to Jeff about some nerd stuff, so I'll see you guys later. No messes!" He laughed at Satch's blush and roll of the eyes. Setting a hand on my shoulder, Jared smiled down at me, "It was wonderful to meet you, [name]. Trust me, Satch is a good guy, there's no one else I'd wholeheartedly trust."

"It was great meeting you too, Jared." I smiled cheerfully at him, although inside I wanted to scream. Why was he acting like he knew something I didn't? I mean, he probably did, being Satch's roommate and all, but it was frustrating nonetheless.

Once Jared had left, I noticed Satch with his own small pile of clothes. He shook his head, "Don't mind Jared, he's crazy. I'm going to go shower, you stay here and get changed, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." He smiled, and I felt that warm feeling again, so I smiled back, nodding.

Once he'd left, I began to set out the clothes he'd handed to me to look through them, and I realized I was too quiet, too shy. Sighing, I shook my head and focused on getting dressed, peeling my damp clothes off again for the second time. I then realized.. Satch had given me boxers to wear. Mine weren't too uncomfortably wet, so I wasn't sure if I should wear the ones he gave me. They were his, weren't they? Would that be weird? I mean, it had to be intentional, right? My head was practically spinning, so I took a deep breath and put them on. They were very comfortable, actually, very soft.

After that I slipped on the pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, and the soft, dry clothes made my skin practically scream with joy. After thinking about it, I was really grateful that Satch had waited to shower, since it'd given me time to change and since it would have been slightly awkward, as Asagao had locker room styled showers. Individual stalls, but with both of us being the only ones in there, I might've panicked and screamed.

I plopped down on the small couch in their room, it was comfortable, and I wondered if I'd actually be sleeping in Satch's room. I mean, it certainly seemed like it, but it still didn't feel real. Giving up on all the painful thinking my brain was attempting to do, I pulled out my phone and played one of my favorite mobile Nokemon games, where you raise your little fish to jump higher than other people's little fish. It sounded stupid, but was incredibly fun and heartbreaking at times, especially when your fish get stolen by birds.

Some amount of time passed before Satch came back, in a similar outfit of t-shirt and sweatpants. It must've been his go-to pajama outfit. He.. looked really cute in it, actually, and I wanted to smack myself for thinking so. Being awkward would not help my situation, dammit!

As Satch was setting aside his dirty clothes, I yawned, and he looked over at me, "Tired?"

I shook my head, giving a playful smile, "Nope! Not tired at all."

Satch smiled, chuckling, before sitting down beside me. I resisted the urge to instantly snuggle up against him, and looked around the room. It was nice, much nicer than mine, which was filled with the roommate's shit. Even the bunk-bed in his room looked nicer, with soft looking blankets and pillows that weren't ripped apart. When I looked back at Satch, I saw him staring at me with an odd expression.

"Is.. something wrong?" I asked, blinking, "D-did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!" My heart rate sped up, and anxious thoughts filled my mind.

Satch's eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly, "No, you haven't done anything wrong, I'm sorry. You just looked really cute.."

I swallowed roughly, and could feel the tension in the air. Was it hot in here, or was it just my blushing face? Wait, I never responded, was I supposed to respond? Oh god, this was torture. My eyes moved to my hands in my lap, and I nodded, stuttering out a thank you. After a few long, awkward, tense moments, I felt a touch on my shoulder, and looked to see a blushing Satch, who wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Uh.. could I hold you in my arms again? It was really nice earlier." His gaze flicked to meet mine for a split second, and a nervous smile made its way to my face as butterflies attacked my insides.

Without a word, I gently moved his hand from my shoulder, and he looked up, worried. I scooted closer and leaned into him, and he rested his arm around me, leaning his head against the top of mine. He was so warm.. I could almost just.. fall asleep..

I realized a short while later that Satch was saying something, and lifted my head to hear him better, since I'd been half asleep. I blinked, yawning again, and tilted my head at him.

He smiled, "Sorry, my arm was a little bit numb. Were you sleeping?"

I shook my head, "Nooooo. Not even at a little bit. I'm.." I yawned again, rubbing my eye, "I'm all good."

Satch laughed, the beautiful sound bubbling out of him. I blushed, and looked away, embarrassed to be acting so childish.

"You're cute, [name]. I mean it." I looked back to see Satch staring into my eyes intently. He looked away for a moment, adjusting his position, and motioning for me to come closer, and to sit between his legs, in his lap. I did so, blushing even deeper, before snuggling into his warm embrace. His arms draped around me gently, and I heard him yawn.

"Hah! You're yawning now, too!" I laughed, turning to look up at him. He looked down at me, and leaned forward to touch our foreheads together, his eyes closing.

"Maybe I am. You're warm and soft, is it so wrong?" I shook my head slightly, humming in response, my eyes sliding closed as well. We stayed like that for a minute, and I could feel his breath warm against my face, but my back hurt from being so twisted around, so I pulled back and shuffled until I was at least sideways in his lap, my legs draped over one of his. His arm held me tightly, and I wanted to cry with how appreciated I felt in that moment, which was surprising to me.

Satch must've noticed the somewhat pained expression in my eyes, because he asked me about it, "[Name], are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

I shook my head intensely, "No, please no stopping.. This is just, the first time I've felt so.. I dunno.. wanted, since I've been here. It means a lot to me."

Satch nodded, and hugged me tightly for a moment, before pulling back and coughing awkwardly. He wouldn't meet my eyes again, and I tilted my head. He glanced at me for a moment, and I barely heard what he said.

"Hey [name].. may I kiss you?"

Blank. My mind emptied itself of literally any and every comprehensible language at that particular moment, and my heart sped to about the rate of a hummingbird's. I nodded weakly, and closed the distance between us, shifting to face him better.

His lips were soft, and his hands were warm, as they gently slid to hold me at my lower back, which was still twisted at an angle. He tasted somewhat like.. strawberry? It was sweet, and I found it even more lovely on him. The kiss didn't last long before we parted, and I shifted once more, so that I was actually sitting in his lap, facing him. We both had blushes to rival a real strawberry, and wasted no time in pulling each other closer, lips meeting again. It was much more comfortable this time, with my hands draped over his shoulders at his neck, and his arms wrapped around me.

This was so sudden.. it felt weird, and that thought made me hesitate just enough for Satch to pull away, confused. He noticed the look on my face and began to look somewhat crestfallen, "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

I shook my head, and stretched for a second, thinking, "Satch, do you like me?" The first words I could come up with were the first out of my mouth, and I almost regretted them.

He smiled shyly, and nodded, "I have for a while now, actually. I feel very lucky to have found you tonight."

"Me too. I'm sorry I worried you, I just had to be sure. This is moving.. a lot faster than expected. But I like it." I grinned, booping his nose. With a devilish idea in mind, I carefully stole his glasses, which he let me do, and sat them aside. His eyes were beautiful, and I found myself getting lost in them. I leaned forwards and closed the distance between us again, feeling warm and fluttery and happy for the first time in a very long while.

The next time our kisses were broken was when I yawned again, which surprised us both. Moments later, Satch yawned as well, and we giggled, all wrapped up in each other.

"Should we head to bed? Tomorrow's a school day, and you do honestly look like you've slept maybe ten hours total this week, so.." Satch trailed off, not needing to finish.

I nodded, getting off of him. It was late, and he was right. I stretched, giving a small squeak of a yawn, "Should I take the couch?"

"Whaaaat? No way, you're coming with me. My bunk is big enough for us both, especially if we cuddle." He smiled, taking my hand and pulling me over to the bottom bunk once he'd put his glasses back on. 

"You take bottom bunk?" I asked sleepily, and blushed in embarrassment when he gestured to his glasses. "Oh, right. Duh."

Satch chuckled softly, letting me climb in before turning out the lights and joining me, holding me in his arms. He was so warm and comfortable, I never wanted to leave. I'd never felt safer...

"Hey Satch?"

"Hm?"

I paused for a moment, trying to figure out the right words, "Does this mean anything?"

He shrugged, "It means whatever you want it to mean, I guess."

I nuzzled into him, and smiled, "I think I want it to mean we're something."

"Then we're something." He nuzzled back against me, and I giggled. I had never been so giggly in my life, but I was half awake and hyped up on being as gay as my little heart could handle.

"Something special." I declared softly against his chest, and he hummed, kissing the top of my head.

"You're something special, [name]."

I had a boyfriend. A boyfriend and possible new friend and a safe place away from the person who may hate me most. It felt.. better than words could describe.

"You're cheesy."

"Well, you obviously like it."

I pulled back to look at him, although I knew he couldn't see me. I kissed him quickly and snuggled back in, "You're damn right."

We fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other. 

 

When Jared came back some time later, he laughed, and took several pictures. They seemed so happy and lovey, and he was truly happy for Satch. Heaven knows how many times he'd listened to Satch talk about a certain cute boy after library shift, and now they were together. Now if only _his_ special someone would reciprocate...


End file.
